bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoya Noriaki
This article and the OC it denotes belong to WolfSpirit2019, aka Louis. It may not be edited without his explicit permission, and is under current construction. Kyoya Noriaki is a rogue Shinigami who appears in The Shattered Reaper which is a side arc in Louis' Bleach Fanfiction series. He is the main antagonist. Personality Kyoya is a stubborn and somewhat isolated Soul. Having been rejected from the Soul Society and Gotei 13, his once noble and gentle persona seemed to decay. He is cruel and manipulating, often forcing others to do his bidding and has no remorse. His ultimate goal is to get revenge on the Captain-Commander, Ichigo Kurosaki, for banishing him to the Valley of Screams where he was left to rot. In relation to his Zanpakutō, Ratisutachi, he has a somewhat splintered partnership with the sword. Appearance Kyoya takes on the form of a young man, supposedly in his early 20s, with raven black hair tied up in a ponytail. He has light gray eyes, and streaks of purple face paint beneath his eyes. No longer being a part of the Soul Society, Kyoya now wears a simple black cloak with a purple scarf around his neck. He bears metal shoulder guards, and his Zanpakutō is sheathed across his back by a dark gray sash. Plot Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Kyoya is an expert at wielding a sword. He has been seen on numerous occasions, to be capable of blocking several blows from a Lieutenant level Shinigami. He is able to guard against a Captain's attacks, though this takes a little more effort. Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: Having once been 3rd seat of Squad 5, Kyoya carries a rather large amount of spirit energy. He is seen being able to overwhelm unseated Shinigami with even his mere presence. Kido Expert: Kyoya is highly proficient in Kido, having the ability to use certain spells without their incantation. Zanpakuto Ratisutachi (ラティスのタッチ, Wraith's Touch) ''When sealed, Ratisutachi appears to be a regular katana with a jet black hilt and silver tsuba. The tsuba takes the shape of what appears to be crossbones. Kyoya wears his sword across his back in a dark scarlet sheathe. Ratisutachi's type is currently unknown, though it is very prominent that Kyoya has complete control over its abilities. * 'Shikai: Ratisutachi's release command is '''"Decay" ''(Gensui). In Shikai, Ratisutachi seems to decay from the blade down. As the blade itself decays, the metal seems to erode to reveal a tattered and rusted chain, with a scythe like blade, that extends from the tsuba. A dark mist radiates off this chain, making the air around Kyoya heavy and musky. Anything this chain comes in contact with or ties itself around seems to decay and wither. Ratisutachi's main ability is erosion. It is cable of slowly destroying the cells of any living organism it touches. * 'Bankai: '''Dokusei Ratisutachi (包丁の毒性の把握, Wraith's Toxic Grasp) clads Kyoya in a long black cloak with is tattered and ripped at the hem. His hair miraculously turns silver, and the purple face pain beneath his eyes seems to glow bright red. His sword is transformed into a long and foreboding scythe. Kyoya's spiritual pressure is then released in a wave of toxic black mist, suffocating anyone who comes in contact with it within the first few seconds of his Bankai release. Anything Kyoya's scythe is immediately severed, its cells beginning to decay at a much faster rate. However, unlike his Shikai, Kyoya's Bankai seems to erase his victims' cells from existence entirely. Compared to Ratisutachi's Shikai, which simply decays only the area it touches, Kyoya's Bankai can spread throughout his opponent's body and reach their organs. Bankai Special Ability: Having the ability that appears to allow Kyoya control over death itself, he was banished and ridiculed for this very reason. Due to fear of Kyoya's sword, the Gotei 13 deprived of his seat as a 5th Division Officer. He was sent to the Valley of Screams, where he learned one of his deadliest techniques. Kyoya's Bankai is also capable of decaying another Shinigami's Zanpakuto. However, this only works if his opponent released their sword's Shikai or Bankai, giving him access to the spirit itself. * Shi Kitarbeki '(来るべき死, ''Oncoming Death) When fully charged, Kyoya is able to release a giant wave of his spiritual pressure in a single slash of his scythe. Anything it surrounds within a ten mile radius immediately dies, being stripped of their spirit energy and inevitably dying. This also effects the Shikai and Bankai of an opponents' Zanpakuto. However, once using this ability, Kyoya himself risks being subjected to the power of his own sword due to having a somewhat unstable relationship with its spirit. Weaknesses Zanpakuto '''Bankai: Due to not having a synergetic connection to his Zanpakuto, Kyoya puts himself in great risk of being subjected to the terrifying power of his Bankai. If this ever happened, his entire body would slowly rot and his spirit energy would slowly be drained away. Quotes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon...